


Life Can End On The Inhale

by shrieky_noodles



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: 00:00:00, Gen, Memento mori, Oneshot, The Author Is Very Sad, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unus And Annus - Freeform, Unus Annus, sad I guess, we were here, written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrieky_noodles/pseuds/shrieky_noodles
Summary: Memento Mori.Remember Death.Unus Annus.One Year.365:00:00 - 00:00:00
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor & Amy Nelson, Unus & Annus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Life Can End On The Inhale

**00:00:30**

  
_*tick*_

  
Unus and Annus clutch each other's hands as the clock ticks down. 

  
_*tick*_

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:27**

  
_*tick*_

  
Unus squeezes tighter, glancing up at Annus with tears in his eyes.   
"It'll be okay," Annus tries to reassure his partner.

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:25**

  
_*tick*_

_*tick*_

  
"You don't have to be scared."

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:22**

  
_*tick*_

_*tick*_

  
"I've never been scared of death. I was made to die, same as you. I've been scared of endings. Forgetting. Emptiness. Being lost. Maybe even being alone." Unus whispers, reaching up his left hand to brush a black tear from his cheek. 

  
_*tick*_

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

  
**00:00:17**

  
_*tick*_

_*tick*_

  
"But I'll stay with you no matter what, so it isn't really alone, right?" Annus looks softer then usual, less frustrated with Unus's emotional side, maybe a little emotional too. One white tear slides down his cheek, but he smiles with it.

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:14**

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

  
"Right." Unus says with no hesitation. He trusts Annus unconditionally. Through life and beyond.   
"Are you ready, Annus?"

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:11**

  
_*tick*_

  
"I've been ready since the beginning. Are you?"

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:09**

  
_*tick*_

  
"Ready. Oh and Annus?"

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:07**

  
_*tick*_

_*tick*_

  
"Yes?"

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:04**

  
"I'll stay with you too."

Unus lays his head on Annus's shoulder as they sit, side by side, watching their counterparts prepare to delete everything they had documented on the channel over the year. Each memory Unus and Annus held in their minds. Each breath they took from where the looked over the people they knew so well. They breathe slowly.

  
_***inhale*** _

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:03**

  
_***exhale*** _

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:02**

  
_***inhale*** _

  
_*tick*_

  
**00:00:02**

  
_***exhale*** _

_*tick*_

  
**00:00:01**

  
**_*inhale*_ **

_*tick*_

**00:00:00**

**Author's Note:**

> I sobbed pretty much constantly on the fourteenth, and while I wrote this.  
> I just-  
> Wow.  
> I still can't really believe its over.  
> It's just insane.  
> I miss it already. 
> 
> Memento Mori, my friends.  
> Unus Annus.


End file.
